The Final Battle
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: "What is this place?" I asked, finding it too hard to break these bonds that held me prisoner.


****

**A/N: This was something I've had in mind for a while, but never got around to writing. Today, I wrote it. So here's this. It's in Musa's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Winx Club in any way.**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open to see Flora sitting across from me; her hands were in tight cuffs with heavy chains above her head. She was in her Enchantix form, but I couldn't tell why she wasn't doing anything to escape. It was like she was numb or in pain. Or worse...

"Flora?" I asked, finding my voice cracked and hoarse after going so long without using it. When there was no response from her, I asked again, a little louder this time. "Flora?"

I let my eyes scan the room as she stirred herself from the realm of unconsciousness. It was a circular room made of faded red brick that seemed old from years of wear and tear. My hands were also chained to the wall above my head and I found myself in my skirt and heels and my Enchantix wings pinned to the wall, but I seemed incapable of doing anything other than sit there. My whole body was weakened to seriously low levels. It was dark and hay was strewn across the ground. The damp air reeked as I breathed it in. I noticed that there were other chains on the wall, but they were all empty.

"Musa?" I let my gaze fall back to Flora as she sat across from me. It seemed like we were the only two in the room. The shadows prevented me from seeing much else. "You're finally awake?"

"Finally?"

She nodded but winced as if just that little bit of movement hurt. "You've been asleep for days." Her voice was softer than usual, especially with her being Flora and all. I always knew she was quiet, just not _that_ quiet. And her eyes were glazed over. I wasn't sure why, but they were. It was like she wasn't Flora anymore. She wasn't being herself. But given the circumstances, I could understand.

I thrashed against my chains. They made my wrists hurt. They were too tight and pain seemed to burn at my skin when I pulled at them too much. "What is this place?" I asked, finding it too hard to break these bonds that held me prisoner in this chamber.

"It's Baltor's base," breathed Flora, her head hanging low. "The last thing I remember was that we were all at Alfea and then... we were here." She looked up at the chains that held her prisoner, pulling against them in what seemed to be a futile attempt at going nowhere. "Bloom thought that he must have gotten us while we were sleeping. He could have had the witches help."

"Sure, sure," I said, pulling against the chains. They didn't budge. "Where is Bloom anyways?"

"We were all in here at first," Flora whispered as if her voice was giving out. "He took Stella on the first day, then Bloom on the third. Tecna and Layla were both gone by the seventh day. I'm not sure how long we've been here, but Tecna tried to calculate the days and hours until she..." Her voice closed up and her head hung once more, silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

My heart pounded in my chest. "Do you know who's next?" I asked, now finding a way to stand and press my boots against the wall, the chains now stretched out and pulling a bit more. Riven had shown me more than enough ways to escape stuff like this. He was overprotective in more ways than one, but I was grateful for having him show me some of this stuff now. If only I had woken up sooner to help everyone else... We could've gotten away...

"I hope it's me." Flora's voice made my eyes stop from focusing on the bonds that contained me and look at her. "I don't want to see you go too, Musa. I don't want to see you leave." Large, sparkling tears cascaded down her face. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

"You won't be," I breathed. "We're gonna blow this joint." I kicked hard against the wall, the cuffs seeming to give just a little bit for me. I kicked at the chains. They rustled a little. The metal seemed weak. "Come on, Flora, try this. Riven showed me. It'll work with enough patience and time, I promise." I slammed another heel right into the wall where the chains began. One was seeming to break.

"I can't. I can't do anything, Musa." Her voice was faltering as she cried a bit more. I was still intent on the cuffs. "They took my wings and I'm sick and I just can't fight anymore."

My gaze immediately found her. That was what was wrong. Her wings were gone. I couldn't imagine... If my wings were gone... The pain... Losing them... "God... Flora..."

"Baltor needed to heal. He thought that since I was the fairy of nature, I would have a better capability to help. So he took my wings and used all the fairy dust I had." Her eyes were silently glowing with that heartbroken sadness that made me want to cry with her. I knew she was feeling so helpless without her wings. She had to be miserable. "You'll have to do it yourself, Musa."

Rage now fueling me, I aimed another kick and this time, the base of the chains gave way, releasing one of my arms. As long as one was out, I was freed. And Baltor would pay. For everything.

The other chain was easier. One roundhouse kick and I was ready to leave. But I bent down to Flora's level and watched her cry for a few moments. "Don't worry. I'll come back for you. Promise."

She didn't bother to look up at me. Instead, she just sobbed, eyes shut and her face directed to the floor. She was in pain and I couldn't help her without getting rid of Baltor first.

The door was unlocked. I slipped from the room without another glance back at Flora. And I silently ran through the corridors that seemed to open up out of nowhere. I just ran and ran and ran through the brick and stone walled halls until I found an end. The place had no guards. Baltor didn't like guards. It made things easier for me to get around without being spotted or noticed.

The door I found was an opening that led to nothing. It was an archway, clearly a door, that opened into empty air. The stone ledge just broke away into a black abyss that looked eternal. On the other side of the abyss was shadows that I could only hope was an escape. But it was too distant. Even then, I didn't know where the other side would lead me to.

"Crap," I hissed, turning around to double back only to see Baltor standing right in my way.

"Musa," he said loudly with a sinister smile creeping across his face. His eyes were twinkling with that knowing that only a guy like him could have. It made me even angrier than I already was. "It's good to see that one of the fairies has enough skill to escape my dungeon, don't you think?" He took a few steps closer to me, hair and long clothing flowing behind him. "Now I'm just wondering how you managed to escape while none of the others did."

I sent out a silent prayer and did a backflip over the edge of the ledge.

My wings caught the air that seemed to rush by me and I flew my way back up to find Baltor standing on the edge of the cliff, staring down to watch me supposedly die. I shot a few soundwaves at him, my magic weaker than usual. Being trapped in a dungeon for so long must've given me more than enough reasons to be weaker than my normal Winx would be.

He defended easily while floating into the air himself, his feet carrying off the ground and some invisible force lifting him from the floor. His eyes were intent on me. And we were about to battle to the death over a bottomless pit. Great, right?

I shot out more and more at him while still trying to keep myself in the air. He kept on portalling my soundwaves right back at me with some transdimensional openings that redirected right back to me. I had to dodge my own bullets.

"Musa, it's no use." He fired off a wave of black magic that I barely managed to dodge with a quick flutter to one side. It blustered right past me, sending me back a bit but not hitting me. "I have already defeated Bloom, and you all knew that she was the strongest."

"You haven't met me, now have you?" I dove in at light speed and knocked him aside for a few seconds. He wasn't expecting a human projectile. I fired a soundwave right after and it hit him in the back, striking him enough to put him off balance. He lost a bit of altitude.

"Sonic Sphere!" I shouted, aiming at him with my fingertips splayed out flat against the air.

Baltor was engulfed in a bubble of red and I zoomed in for another hit, hoping he'd finally fall. He needed to fall. He needed to fall so I could get revenge on him for hurting my friends. He couldn't get away with something like that. Not while I was still around.

As I got closer, he annihilated my bubble and fired off a shot of blackness at me. It struck hard. Pain sizzled through my veins for a long moment and I felt my wings stop from the shock of being hit so suddenly. I was plummeting into darkness, falling to my death.

falling

falling

falling

I bolted upright in my bed, blankets clutched to my chest. My heart pounded and my head thundered with the beginnings of a severe headache. I looked around to see Tecna standing a little ways away and Riven sitting on the side of my bed, his hand on mine in a comforting way.

"Hey," he said, immediately taking me into his arms as I started crying. And I hated crying. I hated it. But that was one of the worst experiences of my life. "Relax, Musa. It's alright."

I wanted to question why he was in my room and what was going on, but I was too scared to start asking questions. I just let him take me into his warm arms and I let myself cry. Because the real world was fine.

****

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review!**

**~Sky**


End file.
